ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Major Chip Hazard
Activation: Chip Hazard was activated by a simple command which was: "Ten-hut!" Operations Executed (Chronological Order): Chip Hazard making a speech to his fellow commandos Added by Wikiniky The first operation that Chip Hazard set up to launch was to first activate the rest of his troops to general quarters within the toy shop by the same general orders that activated him which was: "Commandos....Ten-hut!". Then from there Chip and his men set out on a search and destroy mission to dissasemble any gorgonite or uncommando they saw. In which this case they were successful at destroying Troglokhan. Next, when Link Static later the next morning noticed Archer being helped by a human named Alan Abernathy Chip set up an objective to try and destroy Archer. For this assault, they fired a commando named Brick Bazooka at Allen's bike so he could destroy Archer within Alan's backpack. In this situation, the assault was a mission failure because Brick Bazooka got his leg caught in the bike chain in which he was thrown off the bike but later then reassembled. As the commandos next plan they secretly snuck into Alan's house in which he was keeping Archer. While Alan was asleep, the commandos trapped Archer and then stringing him up and started lowering him into the waste disposal unit in the sink. Fortunately, Allen heard the noises and rescued Archer. But while trying to do so, he was attacked by a commando named Nick Nitro. After Alan was cut by Nick Nitro's razor blade, Allen then forced Nitro into the trash disposal unit. This tore up Nitro's legs pretty badly. By then the rest of the commandos had already fled including Chip Hazard. After the escape from Alan, the commandos then moved into Alan's best friends house named Christy Fimple. Soon after Nick Nitro's death because he was so badly torn up, Chip Hazard took Nick's microchip and installed it into the Gwendy Dolls of Christy Fimple. Then from there, the gwendy dolls captured Christy and made her a hostage so te commandos could make their proposal to Alan to surrender the goronites. When Alan came to the house of Christy he then left a decoy of the gorgonites inside a box. While the commandos went to go destroy the box, Alan and Archer snuck into the back of the Christy's house. The commandos didn't know it was a decoy though. {C {C Chip Hazard and the other commandos in the Fimple's house. Added by WikinikyTo vanquish the suspected gorgonites that were in the box, they stuck a dynamite stick in the box to blow it sky high. Then after the explosion when the commandos noticed the box was a decoy they moved back to their original positions. when the commandos got back to their Major Chip Hazard driving his improvised vehicle with a disk shooter after blowing the garage door open Added by Wikinikypositions, they noticed Alan and Christy (their hostage) was escaping. When Alan and Christy got outside, the commandos followed them by blowing the garage door off and chasing the both them down the street on Christy's moped. The commandos were in hot persuit until Christy's moped jump over the a small river. When the commandos tried to jump the river, they crashed into a huge explosion. Alan and Cristy thought all the commandos were dead, but they didn't notice that the commander of the commandos was still alive and well. Then from there, Chip Hazard found a commando toy store army in which he activated all of them in heartland playsystems storage truck to plan one last final assault on the humans helping the gorgonites. Destruction: After the destruction of Chip's makeshift helicopter, he engaged in a knife fight with Archer atop a Transformer pole. Chip defeated Archer and kicked him to ground below. Alan (who was clinging to the Transformer pole) then grabbed Chip and put him between the two transformers thereby creating an electrical circuit (whilst also frying Chip Hazards circuits), causing the transformers to explode and send out an Electromagnetic Pulse(EMP). The EMP blast neutralised the X-1000 micro-processing chips in all of the Commando Elite, killing them. Category:Villains Category:1998 introductions